


Is Hal Jordan Even Capable of Topping?

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After an unfairly long dry spell Hal tries to apply his flirting game.





	Is Hal Jordan Even Capable of Topping?

Hal was casting him furtive glances across the meeting room, he probably thought that he was being surreptitious but the low rumble of the different aliens at this peace talk indicated that all of them had picked up on his disinterest several minutes ago. As the one who had gone charging into the fight, escalating the situation even though John had said ‘Hal no!’ as loudly as possible, he should probably be doing something to actually help the situation rather than waggling his eyebrows at John from ten meters away.

John gave him a stern look, which, because this was Hal he was dealing with and not a lantern with the sense to stand down when his commanding officer reprimanded him (although given that Hal’s Air Force commanding officer had been fine with Hal calling him by his first name, it might be partially his fault), just made Hal send him a cheeky grin back.

He was never bringing Hal on a diplomatic mission again.

But at least Hal was moving his pencil on his notepad again, hopefully taking notes of what was happening in this meeting now.

John stood up to give his own speech, and he managed to get a good five minutes into it before the notepad was slid directly in front of him. He glared at Hal but opened it none the less.

Inside was a very crudely drawn image of a blowjob. He should have guessed that that was what Hal was after. John had been completely involved in politics and running the Corps so it made sense that his husband was feeling a little lonely right now. He scribbled a quick note in the book and slid it back towards Hal.

“What do you mean ‘get drawing lessons from Kyle’?” The answering cry came only fifteen seconds later.

Later, John was enjoying the warm water of his shower on Mogo, finally, the water on Khund was all freezing, and it had been communal so Hal’s suggestion that they keep each other warm (while welcome) had really not been practical. Actually, when he thought about it, Hal should have been bothering him in his shower right now. Even though they still both had their own quarters, Hal had basically decided to live in his husband’s quarters.

John was fairly certain that was because he had brought all of Itty’s children to Mogo at some point and stashed them in his quarters. He could sometimes hear Hal holding entire conversations on his own in there after all, which meant that he was probably going to have to have the invasive species lectures again, especially since an Ayrie of average intelligence was perfectly capable of escaping from captivity.

But in any case, Hal should be here right now, shower sex was one of his favorite activities, right after bothering Batman, and the fact that John hadn’t been jumped as soon as he had said the words ‘I’m taking a shower and heading to bed’ was frankly suspicious. He would think that Hal was sulking, if Hal was actually capable of sulking, as it was he was probably causing trouble.

John shut off the water from the valve and wrapped the towel around himself, it wasn’t like he needed sex tonight, even though it was the first night of the last two weeks where he’d actually had enough time in the evening for it. It was fine, he could just catch up on some much-needed rest.

Of course, he ended up finding Hal Jordan lying on his side on the edge of his bed, in what would surely be a seductive pose if he didn’t almost immediately slide off of the edge and faceplant onto the ground.

John found himself staring as Hal lay face down on the floor, before attempting to hoist himself back onto the bed failed too, landing him back where he started with the covers now on top of him. They had agreed after the first time that they had tried to have sex that Hal had absolutely no idea how to be seductive (somehow, he ended up giving himself a concussion and they had to spend the night in the ER instead of doing anything more enjoyable).

“Hey!” He finally managed to stand up, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re finally out, I thought you used to be a Jarhead but that was absolutely ages.”

“My wait for a shower partner was fruitless, perhaps if a certain flyboy had decided to join me he wouldn’t have had to wait for so long.”

Hal crossed his arms, and okay, he was definitely capable of sulking. “But what about seduction?”

As his eyes travelled down his husband’s body, taking in his attire in its totality, he could only think one thing. “Who told you wearing only a 30-year-old flight jacket was seductive?”

Oh, so that was how you ended up getting the pout then.

It wasn’t like Hal shouldn’t know that the jacket wasn’t the most attractive thing ever, although John could admit that his insistence at wearing the flight jacket even at formal events could be oddly adorable (just as he was oddly adorable right now), it just wasn’t the kind of thing that was liable to make anyone want to grab him and ravish him in a secluded hallway. It got in the way of any attempt at sex.

“Do you want to get cum on your jacket?”

It was actually amazing how quickly Hal could divest himself of clothing.

John placed his hands on either side of Hal’s head so that he could pull him in for a quick kiss. “Get on the bed,” he said as he pulled back.

During sex was really the only time that Hal was willing to follow orders. Either he was a total sub, or he just liked sex that much. Or both. It could really have been both.

His teeth found Hal’s neck, right beneath the point where his uniform would actually cover his neck. Hal had a bit of a tendency to show off any hickies he got with a certain amount of pride, which was behavior that John really didn’t want to enable. He could feel the whine that formed in his husband’s throat and laughed against his skin. Hal always got so desperate.

Hal tugged the towel that still covered John’s waist off of him in his quest to find something to grind against. Which ended up being John’s thigh.

“Nn, Hal,” He groaned, pulling back from his neck so that he could stop him mid-grind and push their dicks together. “This might be a little better.”

As he began to stroke he watched his husband’s lips open in a silent moan. That was a thing that had surprised him, he’d always figured Hal for a screamer, mostly because when they had been roommates he had needed to cover his head with a pillow every time Hal brought a dude home. With John he was silent, but every time it got brought up Hal would deflect the question. It wasn’t hard to figure out why. It wasn’t arrogant to know that the guy had been faking to try and catch John’s interest when he was so terribly bad at acting.

Hal came first, painting John’s chest with a splash of white. John was still watching him intently as he began to come down from his high, following with an orgasm of his own less than a minute later.

“Hal?” His breathing was heavy, and he found himself watching as his husband traced the Green Lantern Corps Symbol onto his chest with the mix of cum that covered it. It tickled slightly, but he didn’t make any effort to stop him. John found himself not minding at all.

“Hm?” Hal’s answer drifted from where he was resting his head on John’s shoulder, eyes already closed.

“We have two weeks to catch up on. You’d better be ready to top.”


End file.
